The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (Bloodmoon)
by Deep-In-Her-Cups
Summary: After Alduin's defeat Skyrim seemed to be finally at peace, but not for long. The Bloodmoon has dawned across Tamriel, breaking the silence of Oblivion and unleashing terrible daedra onto the world. It's up to the Dragonborn to find out how to stop it, but first he must find out who or what is causing it.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Bethesda, the Elder Scrolls or the characters in it (I wish!). The only character I originally own is Tsani. Ysmir (Dragon of the North) is the Dragonborn from the Skyrim trailers, thus I don't think it would be right to claim him as my own. The Elder Scroll ****_Bloodmoon_**** is something I came up with for the purpose of this story - I don't think it's a real scroll.**

****This story is full of spoilers!** shrugs and keeps reading **

**NOTE: I acknowledge that this fanfiction is not perfect. I have ****_not_**** finished Skyrim yet, and have barely gotten past the quest ****_Alduin's Bane_**** so please keep that in mind. I do research things before putting them into story, but I understand I may get things wrong from time to time and it is unintentional. Please feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.**

_Well, with all that out of the way, I think..._

Character Description:

Name: Ysmir  
Title: Dragonborn/Thane/Harbinger/Guildmaster  
Race: Nord/Werewolf  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Blue  
Associations: Mages College, Dark Brotherhood, Thieves Guild, Stormcloaks, Companions, Blades, etc.  
Distinctive Item/s: Iron helmet with horns (possibly enchanted).

Name: Tsani  
Title: Follower of the Way of the Voice/Mysterious secret identity to be revealed in the story!  
Race: Nord  
Hair: Platinum  
Eyes: Pale blue  
Associations: Greybeards, Blades (past)  
Distinctive Item/s: An Elder Scroll (Bloodmoon)


	2. Chapter 1

The trip up to High Hrothgar was, as usual, very long. Ysmir hadn't expected the Greybeards to summon him with the Thu'um at all after Alduin's defeat, but it was no mistake that it was them. The sky had thundered as they called "DOVAHKIIN!" just as they had done when he first learnt of his powers. It would have been unwise to ignore them.

Skyrim had changed a lot since he killed Alduin. He worked with the Blades from time-to-time, recruiting new members to help him kill the rest of the dragons. Everything was quiet on the warfront too. He suspected that Ulfric Stormcloak was preparing for some kind of all-for-glory battle against the Empire and the Thalmor, biding his time and gathering his army for a mass attack. The Empire, however, were too busy being kiss-asses to the Thalmor to even bother with anything else. Despite being a Nord who worshiped Talos, Ysmir had only agreed to join the Stormcloaks in the first place because he hated the Thalmor, ever since they'd tried to kill him − which seemed to be a mutual understanding from them as well. He blamed Delphine for that, of course. It was her idea for him to go to the Thalmor Embassy and find out whether or not they were behind the dragons coming back to life. Stupid bitch should have realized that not even those morons could raise a dragon.

Ysmir sighed heavily, panting slightly from the climb as he reached the home of the Greybeards all the way up the 7,000 steps near the peak of the Throat of the World. It looked like a large stone palace to be honest. And it was always so quiet. Ysmir took a deep breath as he approached the doors of High Hrothgar.

He found the four Greybeards already awaiting him in the main room. All of them had solemn looks upon their faces. Ysmir resisted the urge to ask them who died.

Arngeir stepped forward. "Dovahkiin," he said, bowing his head slightly at the Nord.

"You summoned me, master?" Ysmir inquired.

"Ah, yes... yes," his tone saddened. "Come, Dragonborn, we have much to discuss."

Ysmir followed Arngeir over to the others − Borri, Einarth and Wulfgar − who did not speak because their voices were too strong.

"What is this about, master?" Ysmir asked. "Why have you summoned me?"

"It is about the bloodmoon," Arngeir said. "Have you not seen it?"

Ysmir nodded. How could he not? It was present in the sky night and day. A terrible sight, but he expected it to be some kind of rare lunar cycle.

"What do you mean?" Ysmir asked.

"I cannot say," he said.

Ysmir frowned. "Well then, is it a bad thing?"

"It's hard to know for sure," Arngeir said. "But it must be taken care of."

"So how do I do that?" Ysmir asked.

Arngeir looked even more remorseful. "I do not know."

"Well, if you can't tell me anything about it, how am I supposed to fix it?" Ysmir demanded, feeling angry now.

"You can't," Arngeir told him.

"But I thought you said it has to be taken care of?"

"Oh, yes, it must," Arngeir replied. "But it is not that easy, Dragonborn."

"When is any quest you give me actually easy?" Ysmir muttered under his breath.

"I do not know about the Bloodmoon because what little we did was lost to us many... many years ago," Arngeir explained. "It was written in an Elder Scroll."

"I thought Greybeards despised Elder Scrolls?" Ysmir said.

Arngeir found something interesting to look at on the floor. He was silent for a long moment before saying, "There is a reason behind everything, Dragonborn. Our reasons are greater than you can imagine, but I cannot explain to you. I fear my voice will fail me before I can."

"Dare I ask how I find the scroll?" Ysmir said. "Or do I need to seek out other means necessary to do so?"

Arngeir looked at Ysmir with a puzzled expression. "I cannot say where to find the scroll, but maybe... oh, no, I don't think so..."

"Tell me," Ysmir said.

Arngeir sighed. "Perhaps the Blades... they could have heard of such a scroll."

Ysmir was confused. "Why would they know?"

"It is just a thought," Arngeir said. "Like I said, I do not think it so now."

"I could still ask Esbern, I guess," Ysmir shrugged. "But, I need more information. How can I properly identify it from the others? How did it get lost?"

"It was given to someone who was thought to be Dragonborn," Arngeir admitted. "They were to be protected by the Blades. Kept safe from those looking to find the scroll. We had thought the scroll would be safe... we were wrong. It was lost."

Ysmir was starting to piece it together now. It explained why they hated the Blades and the Elder Scrolls. Whoever the scroll was given to must've been important to the Greybeards, because Arngeir wouldn't say their name, and the emotion in his voice was strong with grief.

"I'll find them," Ysmir promised.


	3. Chapter 2

Even though Ysmir didn't have enough information on to go with, he managed to get a name from Arngeir. _Tsani_. Hoping that perhaps Esbern or Delphine knew anything about this Elder Scroll, or this Tsani character, he rode to Sky Haven Temple where he found the two arguing about nonsense. Ysmir didn't bother paying attention to the words, it didn't seem his business at the moment anyway.

"Dragonborn," Delphine said when she noticed his approach. She sounded surprised, as if he should be somewhere else, which was probably the truth.

"I know, I know," Ysmir said, although he wasn't sure why. "Bigger problems?" That was just a guess. "I need your help."

Although it was directed at Esbern, Delphine took charge of the situation... like _always_.

"What is it, Dragonborn?" she asked.

With a slight eye-roll, Ysmir looked at Esbern, completely ignoring the Breton woman. "It's about the Bloodmoon," he told the old man.

"Ah," Esbern said with interest. "Well, there is a way, but..."

"I know, I spoke to Arngeir," he shrugged. "I need an Elder Scroll. That can help us understand what is causing it, and how to get rid of it."

"Indeed," Esbern said.

Delphine now resulted to silence, for once, observing their conversation.

"Arngeir said that the scroll was lost long ago, but he didn't know where it resides," Ysmir explained. "Perhaps you've heard of the Elder Scroll: Bloodmoon?"

Esbern exchanged a inquiring look with Delphine.

Ysmir didn't like the look of the way this was going. "I was told to mention it's guardian to help you remember if you've forgotten."

"Hm?" Esbern said as he looked back at the Dragonborn. "And what was that?"

"Tsani."

By just speaking the name, Esbern staggered backwards, having to be caught before he fell to the ground. Delphine and Ysmir helped him to a chair, both were startled and greatly concerned by his reaction.

"I'm alright, I'm alright," Esbern muttered, shooing them away. His voice was weak and shaky, the colour had completely drained from his face. It took him a few minutes to compose himself. "I'm sorry, Dragonborn, I didn't... I just... uhh," he sighed heavily. "The name..."

"What's wrong, Esbern? What aren't you telling us?" It was obvious that whatever Esbern knew of the Elder Scroll and it's guardian, he hadn't bothered to share with Delphine, which seemed odd to Ysmir, they usually told each other everything − well, that's what he thought.

Esbern took another moment, probably trying to prepare himself to answer. "It was long ago, back when you were only just starting as a Blade," Esbern said to Delphine. "Arngeir had sent me a letter saying he thought he'd found the Dragonborn. I traveled to High Hrothgar and spoke to him. He said that I was too late, that Akatosh himself had something great planned.  
"Upon seeing this "Dragonborn" I was not convinced − it was just a mere child! Oh, it seemed so foolish... Tsani, her name was. A beautiful young Nord girl. Arngeir's granddaughter −"

"_WHAT?!_" Delphine and Ysmir gasped in unison.

"Didn't he tell you?" Esbern asked. "Well, I guess not. Poor old man... The poor child."

"What happened?" Ysmir demanded.

Esbern hesitated. "Well..." he said reluctantly, "it's hard to remember exact details. When I got their she already had the Elder Scroll, I'm not sure how she came to have it, but it was strapped to her back. I vaguely remember Arngeir telling me that we needed to put her someplace safe. I didn't as why. He said that Tsani knew where to go, that I should have an escort and take her to the ancient temple Paarthunax had told her about."

"And? Did you?" Delphine asked this time.

"Yes," Esbern said. "It was a ruin just a few hours north of Mzinchaleft, the Dwemer ruin near Dawnstar."

"I've cleared that out before," Ysmir noted. "Mzinchaleft, I mean."

"I can take you to the location from their," Esbern offered.

"Maybe, but you still have a lot to explain to me," Ysmir said. "What happened to Tsani once you took her to this place?"

"We guided her through, took care of the Draugr as we went, so it should still be cleared," Esbern recounted. "Then we came to a large cavern. She refused to let us go any further from there... but we didn't listen." Seeing the horrified looks on his friends faces he quickly stated, "She was a little girl for Arkay's sake! Barely reached her ninth winter! I don't think I could've lived with myself if I left her their alone!"

"So what happened to her?" Ysmir asked again.

"I can't be sure," Esbern said honestly. "Something didn't like us going in there with her, it attacked us with magic. I was knocked out, and when I awoke I was in an inn near Windhelm. As far as I know, Tsani didn't make it out."

"So that's why Arngeir hates the Blades?" Ysmir said. "The _real_ reason? Because you got his granddaughter killed?"

"I wouldn't blame him if it was," Esbern said. "I regret it, I do. I've tried to tell him how sorry I am, but he refuses to speak with me. I don't blame him for that either."

"So, it's possible that the Elder Scroll I need is still intact and inside the ruins?" Ysmir asked, his eagerness for this quest was dwindling quickly.

Esbern nodded. "It could be," he said. "And perhaps if I go I can lay Tsani's remains to rest and bring myself at least some form of recompense."

Ysmir nodded, although he wasn't sure they would find the remains.

* * *

After reaching Mzinchaleft, Esbern lead Ysmir, Delphine and Lydia − who had unexpectedly decided to accompany them − on the three hour walk to the ancient ruins know as Veddovah Temple.

"_Veddovah_ translates to _Black Dragon_ in the language of the Dragons," Esbern recalled as they reached the obsidian ruins.

The black obsidian ruins of the temple seemed to melt into the rock surface, implying it went down into the earth like tunnels or separate caverns and such.

"I've never seen anything quite like that," Lydia said in awe as they approached the ancient doors, which looked to be made out of ebony and silver.

"And I don't suppose we will ever again," Ysmir said in a not-very-helpful tone.

Delphine scowled at him, but he flashed her a smile that made her blush and trudged forwards.

They pushed through the heavy doors and stepped inside the ruins. The air was so thick and the area was pitch black. Suddenly the doors closed behind them on their own accord, slamming loudly against the frame, echoing throughout the vast hall they stood in. A moment later bronze braziers lit themselves along the columns as if by magic.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Lydia said, her sword already drawn, ready for battle.

"We have to go on," Ysmir said. "We have no choice." He then turned to Esbern and Delphine. "You don't have to come any further."

"Are you joking?" Esbern said. "Of course I do!"

"Don't think I'm leaving you idiots behind!" Delphine protested, drawing her sword as well.

Ysmir shrugged. "Fine, but stay close," he told them. "I don't think those Draugr _stayed_ dead.


End file.
